mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-24180487-20160704083602/@comment-26925111-20160704132542
Tiger Beetle, poruszył bardzo ważny aspekt. Dziennik Dwóch Sióstr to książka, która istnieje w serialu i którą czytała Twilight. Choć akurat samo nawiązanie do jednej książki w "Głównej Atrakcji" nie znaczy, że wszystkie książki obowiązują. Moim zdaniem kwestia z książkami jest taka, że informacje z nich jak najbardziej mogą być prawdziwe, ale tylko tak długo jak długo nie są z serialem sprzeczne. Tak więc teraz meritum sprawy - czy odcinek "Kryształowanie" jest sprzeczny z "Dziennikiem Dwóch Sióstr" czy nie? Cóż to prawda, że Celestia powiedziała właśnie: :Ang.: The birth of an Alicorn is something '''Equestria' has never seen!'' :Pl. wer.: Narodziny alikorna się dotąd w '''Equestrii' nie zdarzyły.'' Faktycznie z samej tej wypowiedzi nie wynika, że to jest sprzeczność z serialem, jeśli przyjąć interpretację, że urodziły się poza Equestrią i dopiero po jej założeniu zostały poproszone o przejęcie rządów... po za tym interpretacja słowa Equestria nie jest jednoznaczna w serialu mamy ją używaną bez najmniejszych wątpliwośći w znaczeniu państwa, ale i w znaczeniu krainy, nie da się też wykluczyć interpretacji tego słowa jako nazwy całego ich świata(w filmach jest nawet jednoznacznie tak używana, moim zdaniem takie znaczenie miała też w opowieści na początku - ale szczegółowe znaczenie słowa Equestria zostawmy, konsekwencje różnych jego interpretacji omówiłem już w temacie o teorii skrytych alikornów). Ale jest jeden problem. Wyrywacie tą wypowiedź z kontekstu. Ta odpowiedź Celestii padła w konkretnej sytuacji, jako odpowiedź na konkretne pytanie(1 część odcinka "Kryształowanie" , od mniej więcej 12 minuty, a tu wersja angielska , jakby ktoś chciał zarzucać, że to kwestia błędu w dubingu). Otóż Twilight i wszystkie jej przyjaciółki są zdziwione tym, że dziecko jest alikornem. Zastanawiają się jak to jest w ogóle możliwe, AppleJack pyta(wersja ang/pl): "Jak można się tak po prostu z nimi urodzić?"/"Czy można się z nimi urodzić?" czyli skrzydłami alikorna oczywiście - czyli jako alikorn. Celestia nie odpowiadała na pytanie o to czy coś takiego zdarzyło się w Equestrii ale na pytanie czy to'' w ogóle jest możliwe. Tak więc nawet jeśli wypowiedź dotyczy teorytycznie tylko Eguestrii(przyjmijmy nawet, że jako państwa) i byłaby prawdziwa gdyby Luna i Celestia urodziły się poza nią jako alikorny... to taka odpowiedź na pytanie o ''możliwość urodzenia się jako alikorn byłaby kłamstwem. A nawet jeśli nie to dość wyraźnie widać, że Celestia jest zaskoczona, że coś takiego się stało, tak samo jak i Luna. W dodatku po odpowiedzi Celestii Luna dodaje, że "Jest to nawet poza naszym pojęciem"/"Taka rzecz jest nawet dla nas niepojęta". Co już jest jednoznacznym zaprzeczeniem na postawione im pytanie o ''możliwość ''urodzenia się w postaci alikorna. Tak więc gdyby narodziły się jako alikorny oznaczałoby, że w tym odcinku okłamały główne bohaterki. Więc już tu widać niewątpliwą sprzeczność z książką "Dziennik Dwóch Sióstr". Ale powiedziałem też, że słusznie TigerBeetle słusznie zauważył iż sam "Dziennik Dwóch Sióstr" pojawia się w serialu(no dobra... jak patrzę drugi raz na jego wypowiedź to chyba jednak to była moja nadinterpretacja... ale nie zmiania to faktu, że sama ta książka w serialu występuje), co więcej była to książka, ''którą czytała Twilight. ''Oznacza to, że o ile informacje z dziennika dwóch sióstr są prawdziwe, to... powinny być znane serialowej Twilight(nie mówiąc o tym, że i bez tego byłoby dziwne, gdyby Celestia była alikornem od urodzenia, a ona o tym nie wiedziała), co oznaczałoby iż Twilight wie o możliwości narodzenia się jako alikorn, bo wie, że w takiej postaci narodziły się Celestia i Luna(biorąc pod uwagę specyfikę tej "rasy" - długowieczność i rzadkość - najprawdopodobniej z rodziców będących zwykłymi kucykami). Tylko, że gdyby wiedziała o takiej możliwości to nie byłaby przecież zdziwiona tym, że córka Cadance jest alikornem, nie miałaby powodów, by dziwić się, że coś takiego jest możliwe.